There is More to This, I Know
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Miya Atsumu always know that Bokuto and Akaashi are close. But not that close.


Original story and author by imnotevil

A Haikyuu! Fan Fiction

**Available on AO3 with a same title**

**#Grammar mistakes corrected by myself, please tell me if there's still any mistake.**

.

Summary : Miya Atsumu always know that Bokuto and Akaashi are close. But not _that close_.

Pairing : Bokuto Koutarou x Akaashi Keiji

Rating : G

Tags : POV Outsider, Miya Atsumu POV, Found out relationship, English is not my native language.

.

A/N: _"The title is from _Saosin – You're Not Alone_."_

.

.

There is More to This, I Know

.

The day when Atsumu found out about Bokuto and Akaashi's relationship, was the third day after Hinata joined them as their newbie at MSBY Black Jackals.

They ran their morning jog together like usual, and Bokuto was also on his earphone as usual. But unlike usual, the outside hitter wasn't listening to any music, he was talking with someone on his phone. It wasn't the first time for Bokuto to do that and to be honest, if Atsumu could admit, that loud owl was more pumped up during a match each time he jogs with phoning someone than just listening to his mp3 track. Maybe that was also the reason why their coach letting him did that.

He didn't need to make a guess since it was obvious that the one on the other end of Bokuto's phone was his former setter. No one would make a call or answering Bokuto's call in the ungodly hour without getting pissed. Atsumu might be didn't know the person well, yes they ever met before, but them hanging out together was limited to just-can-be-counted-by-one-hand. But from Bokuto's stories, and sometimes Sakusa too, and even Hinata also ever mentioned him before, he understands that this Akaashi was someone special in Bokuto's life. And it seems, that the two of them were still having a good relationship even after Bokuto graduated.

The black and grey head was some people away ahead of him. No one on his side as they all know that once Bokuto was on his earphone, he will absorbed in his own world. At least, that was what the old members knew about Bokuto. So, though Bokuto didn't mind answering or giving some advises if he was being asked, no wonder if there were one or two underclassmen that still approached him though he was in his 'unavailable' state. Especially their certain underclassmen, whom was by the name of Hinata Shouyou.

A blur of orange passes Atsumu as he saw Hinata ran to Bokuto. It was a common knowledge that that little crow was as energetic as the older owl, and every soul in the team knows that he was more preferred to ask Bokuto instead their coach or their captain about anything related to volleyball. So maybe this time he has found, yet another something that he wanted to ask to his senpai. If his shining eyes haven't indicated that, then what else?

But then Atsumu watching something funny happened right before his eyes.

Hinata slowed down on his jog as he finally side to side with Bokuto. But instead of starting to chirping like he always did, the small player titled his head and he has this 'oh' face before letting Bokuto off. Explicitly showing that Bokuto didn't even aware of Hinata's presence beside him.

When Atsumu catch him though, he couldn't help from asking, "Something the matter?"

"Huh? No. Why?"

"You stopped from bothering Bokuto. That's so unlike you."

"Well, he was on the phone with Akaashi-san so it's not right to disturb him now. And I'm not bothering him, mind you."

Atsumu chuckled. "He _always_ on the phone with Akaashi. Why stop now?"

Hinata frowned as if Atsumu just saying the most wrong words in the world. "You cannot disturb Bokuto-san when he was on the phone with Akaashi-san. It's not right."

"Because it will sour his mood?"

"Because it feels like you are disturbing your parents from talking to each other. It might be something important, you know?"

This time Atsumu couldn't help from laughing. He wheezed out an apology to his senpais who some threw a glaring dagger at him and some just turned around getting curious. "That's nice implication, Shouyou-kun," he said between laughs.

But instead, Hinata's frown grew deeper and he huffed out a, "That wasn't even an implication," to him.

Later that noon, when they were resting from practice, their coach called out Bokuto and saying that he has a visitor. Which was turned out to be no one but Akaashi.

He watched as Bokuto ran out of the gym like he was on fire only to come back some minutes later to summon Hinata as well.

Remembered what Hinata said this morning, full with curiosity, Atsumu stood up from his bench as he purposely ignoring Sakusa's eyes and walked to one of the windows. And so, not far from there, he saw as the trio talked to each other and he caught the moment when Akaashi smiled and ruffled Hinata's hair. Made the small crow bouncing on his feet and started to say something with much more enthusiasm that brought laughs to Akaashi.

"Parents, huh?" he said with an amused smile.

When Atsumu was going to go back, however, he was witnessing something that he would never forget in his whole life. Hinata had bowed his goodbye and turned around to run back to the gym, and Bokuto had already had his arm around Akaashi's shoulder. The next things that happen was, Bokuto palmed Akaashi check and pulled him into a quick, chaste kiss, then Akaashi seems relaxed in Bokuto's arms as both watching Hinata's running figures.

Atsumu's brain turned from _'what'_ into _'whoa'_ in a matter of seconds.

He walked back to sit beside Sakusa, and with hand pointed to the door, words unable to be formed, Atsumu looked so lost as he turned to the black haired man.

"Let me guess," said Sakusa, "You saw them kissing?" when Atsumu nodded, still unable to form any words, Sakusa scoffed. "They never change."

"Wait! You know about them?!"

"It's hard not to, if you almost always had a clash with them."

Sakusa was left to refill his water bottle after saying that, leaving Atsumu dumfounded alone on his bench. Now come to think of it, there were many clues for Bokuto and Akaashi's relationship happened around him and it seems he just realize it this time. Memories after memories replaying again inside his head as he recalls again all of those night calls during training camps, their constant meeting, and the fact that they shared an apartment together.

_'Huh'_, Atsumu thought, _'and they haven't married yet?'_

He gained his consciousness again when he saw an orange head poked inside from the gym door, whose then running to his coach to say something before make a little jog to Atsumu, grabbing his water bottle.

"So, Shouyou-kun," Atsumu said with a smile making the little man stopped from sipping his cold water, "Will you tell me a story?"

Hinata titled his head out of habit. Obviously confused by Atsumu's words.

.

.

.

A/N: "Well it supposed to be a drabbles.

I don't know where's the MSBY's headquarter location. I just like the idea of BokuAka sharing an apartment after Akaashi graduated so I'm sorry if it bothering you."


End file.
